New girl in town
by GardevoirAkana
Summary: The wolves of Jasper park welcome a newcomer into their ranks and she does some pretty interesting things as she lives alongside their pack.   First attempt at this kind of thing.
1. Finding a new home

_(I got kinda bored so after seeing a certain movie I decided to take a shot at writing a story about it :D hope ya enjoy!)_

_It was winter time in Jasper Park and the local wolf packs were busy hunting for their food before the prey began to disperse on its winter journey. Though the packs had joined via marriage the wolves decided to keep their own their territories but remain open to each other. Stories about the packs joining together spread around the world, other wolf packs detested the idea of sharing territory with any other pack and a few of them were intrigued. News of the joining happened to reach a pack located in the U.S and a young female decided to see what it would be like in Canada. _

"It's pretty cold in these mountains." the female muttered as she traveled along the snow covered ground, her black paws standing out against the white.

Her pack's alpha was quite a bully back at home, always wanting things done his way and his way only, rarely thinking about what the pack needed. The big brute even tried to force himself on her when she refused his proposal to be mates. Some of the other females thought she was crazy, no matter how much of a jerk the guy was, to turn down a free ticket to become an alpha but she didn't care. She could have left the pack whenever she wanted but she had no where to go, as soon as news of the Jasper park pack reached her via the tales of a traveling loner, she was off.

She didn't really mind the cold that much but talking out loud to herself was better than walking in silence. It was quite some time before she made it into Canada and the trip left her eager for the company of another pack. She had a vague idea about the location of Jasper Park and had to question quite a few of the locals on her way there, one of which was a very peculiar goose that was actually quite helpful once she decided not to eat him. Soon she made it to a spot that practically screamed wolf pack. She was overjoyed that she made it to her destination but the feeling was soon forgotten as the pounding of hooves reached her ears.

Lilly panted hard as she ran alongside her mate Garth with the other members of their pack trailing behind them. Garth barely broke a sweat as he ran, chasing down the fleeing herd of caribou. They really needed to catch dinner for their pack tonight. In a few more nights the caribou would start to lower in number as more and more moved on to warmer areas to graze. The hunt tonight almost went perfect but Lilly had stepped into a deep patch of snow and cried out in surprise as she sank, spooking the prey in the process. Needless to say, her pack…Garth's pack was quite annoyed at her and quickly gave chase. Lilly had told Garth that she wasn't a good hunter but each time he insisted that she do it anyway, saying it would "Get easier the more she did it." Each time though, something like this would happen.

The wolves got more and more annoyed as the caribou started to outrun them, running towards the mountains for safety. Once the caribou rounded the bend that led up to the hills the pack stopped chasing them, it looked like there wouldn't be any dinner tonight. Lilly got a few angry stares from some of the eastern wolves and scattering of sympathetic stares from her fellow western wolves. Garth just stared at her with a confused look as if asking why she was not able to do this yet. Before any mean remarks could start from any of the wolves there was a loud squeal from where the caribou ran off.

"What happened over there?" Lilly asked, walking over to stand by Garth who was looking in the direction of where the sound came from.

"It sounds like one of the caribou didn't get away." Garth said proudly, thinking it was one of his wolves that got the caribou. "Let's go see." He went on before running over to the spot, his pack quickly bringing up the rear, Lilly, still tired from the chase, following slowly after them.

The female could not believe her luck! A herd of prey animals was running right towards her. Her gut clenched and rumbled loudly and she quickly got down towards the ground, covering her black paws and underside of her belly in the white snow, leaving her white furred top above it. She didn't blend perfectly into the snow, the black tips of her ears and tail tip could still be seen but the caribou looked way too spooked to notice those. This approach probably wasn't the smartest thing to do since she could easily be trampled to death but her hunger was too great to ignore the chance for food.

As the caribou ran forward the wolf took as much time as she could before picking out the most promising target. Her eyes locked onto a medium sized caribou and once they most of them ran past without trampling her, she struck, bursting out of the snow with a loud snarl. The caribou, finding itself suddenly attacked, squealed in terror before going down with the wolf's jaws clamped around its throat.

The surprise attack made the other caribou wisely circle around the wolf and her prize then run on to safety. The female didn't have much time to celebrate her victory before a pack of wolves ran forward from where the caribou came. Instinct kicked in on both sides as the female guarded her food from the pack and the other wolves growled at the trespasser in their territory.

Garth was shocked into speechlessness. This unknown wolf dared to just waltz into their territory and try and take their already dwindling food. She even had the nerve to try and keep it from them? Oh no, that wouldn't fly. He did have to admit though she wasn't too sore on the eyes. She had a slightly odd fur pattern, most of her body was covered in white fur, almost like his mate's but each of her paws were black along with her chest and probably down to her underbelly. Her tail tip was also black along with the tips of both of her ears. She had an odd patch of black fur on her forehead as well and a small mane of fur that trailed down towards the back of her neck. In another circumstance he might have tried to impress her with his Alpha skills. But no, she was stealing food in front of him and his pack. There was going to be some punishment dished out.

"How dare you try and steal food from our pack!" Garth growled at the newcomer who didn't show any sign of backing down and handing the caribou over.

"Hey! I caught this prey, not you. It's mine!" She snarled back, hackles rising up as she took a threatening step towards the young alpha. She was NOT about to back down after all the traveling she just went through.

Garth and his pack of wolves were momentarily impressed with the newcomer's resolve. Even the western wolves gave the female a few impressed stares. Then the eyes turned to Garth to see what he would do in the face of such disrespect. He looked at the female for a moment before looking to a few of the wolves behind him.

"Get the caribou and I'll take care of her." He sighed, not really wanting to fight the wily female.

His backup wolves nodded at the command and were about to go through with it before a loud voiced stop them.

"WAIT!" Lilly shouted, dashing up behind the pack. "Garth what are you doi-whoops!" She squeaked, slipping on an icy patch of snow, sliding along the ground through the line of the pack.

Garth jumped out of the way out of reflex as his mate slid along the snow, right towards the new comer. Well that wouldn't end well, he thought as he started to dash forward. "Don't touch her!" He snarled at the other female.

He needn't have worried however. Lilly ended up sliding right into the other female who was far too surprised to move out of the way, both wolves tumbling against one another before ending up in a small pile on the ground, Lilly having the new comer pinned underneath her.

"I'm so sorry…" She began; about to get off of the female, Garth's voice stopping her however.

"Good job Lilly! Way to show the intruder what you're made of!" He said, beaming at his mate who blushed at the compliment before looking down at the 'intruder'.

"Um…this is so embarrassing." She whispered to the other girl. "Are you really an intrud…oh wow you got a caribou!" She said to the girl, looking over at the downed animal as the pack started to drag it away.

The female just stared up at the other wolf. She had quite a pretty coat of fur and the way she was acting now…it was just too cute. Obviously this was one of the jasper wolves that she heard about, she was far too nice. She smiled up at Lilly, shifting about a bit underneath the female. "Yeah…I didn't know that I was on your territory." She said, shifting even more as Garth walked up and stared down at her.

"Don't lie like that. I told you that caribou belonged to us and you almost attacked me." He growled at her, looking over at Lilly and nosing her cheek, making her giggle softly. "Now tell us who you are and what are you doing here." He said, sitting down by the two girls. "Or my mate here will have to rough you up."

Lilly gasped softly, flushing red at his words but didn't say anything. The wolf under her was supposed to be the bad one here but she didn't look all too mean. She sighed a bit and tried her best to give the new girl a hard stare, pouting softly when she saw the other wolf trying not to laugh.

The other wolf played along however, for Garth or Lilly's sake, neither was sure. "My name is Maria…" She said, taking a moment to look up at Lilly and away from Garth. "My friends call me Anna though." She said with a grin. "I can tell you about the nick name later though." She whispered to Lilly even though her mate could easily hear. "I'm from a far away place to the south…" She said smiling sheepishly a bit. "I…came here to Jasper to see if I could join your pack." She explained, laying her head in the snow and tilting her head back exposing her throat as was necessary when and submitting for judgment. "I apologies for the…incident earlier."

Lilly's eyes widened in surprise, this wolf was being submissive….to her! She looked over at her mate who looked just as surprised as she was. She thought about it for a moment before she started to speak but was cut off by Garth.

"I should kick you out of this territory for the disrespect you showed me earlier." He said, putting a growl into his words that was practically wasted on Anna. "But since my mate here was the one who got you to calm down I'll let her decide." He smirked, looking over at the shocked white wolf.

Lilly's world was flipping upside down over and over again. She wasn't supposed to decide these kinds of things, but here Garth was…being his typical self and trying to get her to take part in 'alpha' decisions. She muttered something about him just doing it himself before looking back down at the female. Anna took the chance to look up and give her the most harmless look that she could, drawing her paws up to her chest and giving a small whine. Garth was pretty annoyed when it worked like a charm.

"I can take her to the western pack Garth." She said, wagging her tail slowly. Once Lilly turned her head Anna looked over at Garth and stuck out her tongue at him. Pretty childish yeah but she couldn't pass up the chance. Garth just rolled his eyes, refusing to take the bait. Maybe another time when his mate wasn't around…His ears flicked up as his tail wagged slightly at the thought.

Lilly was glad to have gotten that little stunt over with and hopped off of the other female, smiling down at her as if she trusted her already. "Come on. I'll show you where our territory is." She said, turning around and walking across the snow towards her home.

Anna quickly rolled onto her feet and followed after her. "Wait up." Garth called after the two, passing her up and walking alongside his mate. "I'll keep you company." He smiled, leaning over to give one of Lilly's ears a teasing lick.

Lilly blushed and giggled cutely, leaning in to nuzzle against her mate's neck. Anna on the other hand was a bit disappointed. Well, at least she found the Jasper pack.


	2. Alpha games

_The trip to the western territory was…interesting, to say the least. Lilly was quite talkative around Garth and frequently tried to turn around and speak with Anna stopping a few times out of shyness. She finally worked up the nerve to ask a few questions and Anna happily answered them, then conversation built up until both wolves were chatting back and forth. Soon it got to the point where Lilly just slowed down until Garth was leading the way and she was chatting happily alongside Anna._

"How far did you travel to get here?" Lilly asked, slowly walking through the snow, the cold powder slowly thinning down to grass the closer they came to the western territory.

"Too far." Anna said, shaking her head a bit and looking up at the sky. "I traveled alone from the states…the United States." She explained as Lilly gave her a blank stare. "It took quite a while but I'm glad I did. This place seems rather…nice. You have a really nice territory Lilly." She smiled, looking back towards her new friend.

Lilly started to blush a bit and stared up ahead at her mate. So far he hadn't said a word as they talked with each other. "Well…It's not really _our_ territory yet…Our parents haven't passed over control to us." She explained. "They still think we're too young to handle things."

Anna just stared at her with a small smile on her muzzle. "You know…Isn't it weird for you to be telling all of this stuff to me? I could be a spy from a different pack or something." She teased, wondering how the other female would react.

Lilly gasped softly and stared at the Anna with a confused/hurt expression. "Y-you aren't like that…are you?" She mumbled, suddenly sounding quite ashamed.

Anna immediately regretted her words and gently bumped the other girl with her shoulder. "Nah, I'm just messing with you. You're a very nice wolf ya know." She smiled, wagging her tail at the easy way they were chatting with each other. She looked over at Garth and gave a slight shudder, if she was talking with him then this situation would have turned out a whole lot worse.

Lilly huffed softly at Anna, soon smiling after the playful shoulder bump. "Hehe. You're a nice wolf too! I'm sure dad will happily welcome you." She purred, missing the sound of Garth's skeptical snort.

Anna and Lilly chatted with each other for quite some time before Garth had to interrupt them with a small cough as he waited in front of a large forest, stating that they had arrived at the western pack territory. Lilly bounded ahead and nuzzled against her mate, thanking him for leading the way.

Garth smiled as he was nuzzled, returning the affectionate gesture and looking over at Anna, who was looking everywhere else besides at them. "Lilly. I'm going to go check on the western pack. I'll come back after dinner." He said, brushing past her and nuzzling against her shoulder. "Have fun getting _her_ into your pack." He smirked and tilted his head towards Anna, trotting away before she could say anything back.

Anna glared at the wolf's back as he left, ears flicking slightly as the sound of a small sigh reached them. She turned around to find Lilly staring dreamily open mouthed at the retreating figure of her mate. A small smirk started to tug at Anna's lips as she stared at the other wolf for a few moments. She leaned down a bit, looking into Lilly's maw. "Tsk tsk…I can see all of your teeth from here." She teased.

Lilly jumped a bit, closing her mouth with a small pop, blushing at the smirking Anna. "W-well…the territory is this way." She said, turning away and walking into the woods, swishing her tail over Anna's nose for teasing her. This only got a laugh out of the other wolf as she followed Lilly into her home.

It was fun teasing the little omega, Anna thought, watching her walk ahead through the trees. She hung back a bit, looking around at the forest. It really was a pretty sight, snow clinging to the trees and scattered sections of snow around the ground, other patches of snow having melted from the various steps of wolves. A slight shudder went through Anna's body, she was finally in another pack…well almost, but at last she was away from her dreadful alpha. Her happy thoughts caused her to lose track of where she was going and she abruptly bumped nose first into Lilly's side, making the female jump slightly.

"Sorry…sorry." She mumbled, flicking her ears sheepishly and blushing a bit. "I was distracted…" She explained, looking around the woods.

Lilly nodded then smiled at her. "This way." She giggled, trotting down a small hill. "We're almost there." She called up to the other wolf.

Anna trotted down after her, freezing a bit at the bottom of the hill, fur standing up slightly as she looked quickly from left to right.

Lilly tilted her head and stared at the other wolf. "U-um…is something wrong?" She asked, not quite sure what to do.

Anna looked around, turning about in place. "It feels like…someone's watching us." She whispered, flicking her ears forward.

Lilly shifted around a bit, some of Anna's tenseness rubbing off on her even though she didn't really have to be scared of anything when she was so close to her home.

Both wolves nearly leapt out of their skins when there was a loud battle cry and a brown blur of fur charged out of the bushes and pounced on top of a squealing Lilly. Anna was about to jump in the fray and help her friend when the sound of laughter reached her ears.

"Kate! S-stop, I'm busy!" Lilly whined, pawing at a brown and white furred wolf.

"Come on Lilly! You have to be faster than that!" Kate laughed, nuzzling against her sister and causing her to blush bright red.

"Kate!...Alphas don't play around like this!." She groaned, wiggling underneath her sister and looking over at Anna. "You're embarrassing me." She whispered, ears tilting back as she tried to hide her face with her paws.

Kate followed her sister's stare and saw the other wolf sitting on the ground with a confused expression. She quickly hopped off of her sister and stammered out a greeting. "Hah. Hi there." She said, smiling nervously and looking back at her sister. "You didn't say you had a guest!" She hissed, blushing hard at being caught acting very much like an omega. Darn Humphrey and his playfulness rubbing off on her.

"You didn't really give me the chance…" Lilly whispered back, shaking her head at her sister's sudden playfulness.

"Hello." Anna said, raising an eyebrow at Kate, making her squirm slightly. "Sooo…you two know each other?" She asked, looking between the two females as Lilly stood up and gave her fur a brisk shake.

"We're sisters." Both wolves said at exactly the same time, looking at each other then back at Anna.

"So who are you?" Kate asked, facing the new wolf, all signs of playfulness replaced for a moment with her alpha instincts. She stared right at Anna, boldly making eye contact with the other wolf as she waited for an answer.

Lilly looked between the two females, wondering how the situation went from playful to serious so suddenly, staying quiet as the silence started to creep in. Kate had done this a few days ago with nearly all the females in their pack…even her own sister! Maybe it was some silly alpha thing.

Anna stiffened slightly from the rather blatant rank test, not enough for Lilly to notice but her sister picked up on it almost instantly. Why did this have to happen now?

"Well?" Kate asked, taking a step towards her and making her sister a bit worried.

"Kate…what are y-" She began but was instantly shushed by the flick of her sister's tail in her direction..

The two females just stared at each other for a few minutes but to Lilly there was something ominous in the air. Suddenly the tension broke just as quickly as it started and left Lilly confused about the whole matter.

Anna slowly lowered her eyes in a way that Kate was sure to notice, staring at her shoulders rather than her eyes. She was familiar with the whole alpha thing. Kate was completely different from Garth. He flaunted his alpha status around but Kate was another story. Anna knew she'd be a force to be reckoned with. "My name is Tatiana Maria Antoinette." She shrugged slightly. "My mother thought it was a nice name but it got embarrassing hearing her say it all the time when I got into trouble so I shortened it to Maria…my friends call me Anna though." She said, smiling when she heard a small giggle from Lilly. "I came from the south in search of a new pack to join…and here I am." She said, still looking at Kate's shoulders.

Kate held in her smile at the little tale, walking forward a few more steps. This new wolf didn't look like too much of a threat. "I heard that there was an intruder spotted on our territory who tried to take a caribou and keep it from our pack. Do you know anything about that incident?" She asked, nudging Anna in the shoulder with her nose.

_Alphas…_she thought, sighing inwardly as she rolled over onto her back, exposing herself to the other female. "I apologies, I was hungry and didn't think before I acted."

Lilly gaped a bit at the two wolves; her sister was acting really strange. "Kate sto-" She started but again she was cut off, this time by a warning growl from her sister. It wasn't really threatening but she bowed her head and stayed silent.

"Is it true…that you really almost attacked Garth?" Kate asked, looking down at Anna and sniffing along her shoulder and face.

"Almost…but I didn't." She said, smiling up at the other wolf. "I _was_ pretty hungry." She added, tail wagging as Kate leaned down and nuzzled her side in a welcoming greeting.

"I think we can get along." Kate grinned, tail wagging as well as she stepped away from Anna, letting the other wolf get back onto her feet before both of them looked over at Lilly.

"What just happened?" She mumbled, staring at both of them with an extremely confused look.

"Just a test." Kate said, brushing against her sister affectionately.

"Alpha stuff." Anna added, giving her fur a small shake.

Lilly just shook her head at them both; no one seemed to be unhappy so she let the incident go. "Come on Anna. We're almost at the den." She said, leading the wolf forward once more. Soon Anna trotted up next to her along with Kate, who was on Anna's other side. The three of them walking together looked pretty cool, Lilly thought. When they got to the den however, she wasn't the only one that thought so.

As the three wolves made their way out of the forest and into the center of the western territory, Anna couldn't help but let her eyes wander again. The territory…was very beautiful. The 'den' was a hill with a cave at the top in the middle of a spacious clearing of grass, no doubt that was where the alphas slept. Beyond the grass was the surrounding forest and mountains in the distance. It really was in the center of the territory, Anna thought, a nudge from Kate bringing her attention back to the present. There were a lot of eyes focused on the three wolves, some Anna had seen before but the rest were unknown to her. She took a quick glance around and saw that more than a few stares were looking rather…inappropriate.

"A lot of males seem to be interested in you." Kate giggled, bumping Anna softly with her shoulder.

Once again Anna couldn't believe how warm her welcome was starting out. Sure there were a few bumps here and there but she was glad that she came to Jasper. She shook her head at the comment about the males, rolling her eyes a bit. "When are males not interested in females? They could be staring at you and Lilly." She smirked, walking up a stone pathway that looked like it led to the top of the hill.

"Maybe…but we're spoken for already." Kate said, leading the way up the path. "You're new here and very interesting." She laughed, wagging her tail happily. "Your story spread around pretty fast."

Anna looked back at Lilly, the white wolf traveling silently behind her and Kate. She hung back a bit until Lilly started to pass her up then gave her a nudge on her flank. "You don't have to talk so much you know." She grinned.

Lilly just shook her head and trotted after her sister, a small smile tugging at her lips. Once all three of them made it to the front of the den Kate went in first, no doubt to introduce their new guest. "You're a really nice wolf Anna…after all of this I hope you can stay." She mumbled, shifting her paws a bit.

Anna was touched, she hadn't known this wolf for too long and already they were friends. She walked over and bumped shoulders with Lilly, smiling at her. "Hmm. Alright, I'll be on my best behavior so your parents will have no choice but to let me stay." She declared, standing up a bit straighter and puffing out her chest a bit, making Lilly giggle softly.

"Come on. My parents live here." She said, walking forward into the den. After a few moments Anna followed her inside.


	3. Acceptance

_From outside the den looked like it would only hold one pair of wolves and Anna thought that the alphas would be that pair. Once she walked into the den she saw that it was actually quite spacious. With a sinking feeling she began to think that all the wolves would sleep in the one den, which would be kind of…embarrassing. Later she would have to ask Lilly if there were separate dens for wolves. She didn't do so well in sleeping groups._

Inside of the den Anna immediately smelled that this was indeed where all the other wolves slept, their various scents mixing in the den. Anna had to hold in a sigh and follow Lilly silently to the back of the den where two wolves were busy talking with Kate. She guessed that these two were the current alphas and that, according to Lilly, were her and her sister's parents.

Soon Kate finished speaking with her parents, nodding to them both before walking towards Anna and her sister. "I have to go find someone. I explained most of what happened already so you just have to clear some thing up." She said, walking past Anna and towards the exit, leaving Lilly and Anna alone with her parents.

Lilly shifted uncomfortably as nervousness set in, how was she supposed to introduce Anna to her parents without making a mistake or something? Her ears flicked back against her head as she stared down at the ground. "U-um…um." She mumbled, trying to find something to say.

"Lilly!" Anna grinned; tail wagging as she nudged the other wolf slightly. "Aren't you going to introduce me to this charming young couple?" She purred, looking over at the two alphas, both wolves taken aback a bit from the sudden compliment. When in doubt with alphas, flatter them, it always works.

Lilly gasped a bit and struggled to find some words to say. "T-this…These are my p-parents. Winston, and Eve. Mom, dad…this is A-Anna…and she wants to join our pack." She stammered, blushing hard as she fiddled with her paws.

Winston was the first to recover and gave a small cough to interrupt his daughter before she stuttered anymore. She was still his cute little omega. He stood up, walking over to the two females, both of them looking slightly away, Anna lowering her tail a bit and appearing as non-threatening as she could.

Winston and Eve both saw that the new wolf new how to properly handle pack etiquette and that made them regard her a little more seriously. The western pack could always use a new wolf but that didn't mean that joining would be an easy process. Soon Winston began questioning the new wolf, asking where she came from, why she had come to their pack from so far away, why she had left her other pack in the first place and other various questions.

Anna did her best to answer the questions as truthfully as she could. When he asked why she left her previous pack her shields temporarily dropped and she looked down straight at the ground. It wasn't a good idea to lie to an alpha and she didn't really want to lie to these wolves, they were really nice to her. "It's….personal…" She muttered, ears drooping slightly.

Lily was instantly worried while her parents were really confused. They didn't mean to hurt the wolf's feelings. Winston had to step back slightly as his daughter gave him a questioning look. _Why did you do this?_ Her eyes seemed to ask him. Winston didn't know how to fix the situation so he looked over at his mate, who was making her way over to the new wolf.

Eve didn't know too much about this new wolf but it seemed like she wasn't a danger to her and her mate's pack. If what she heard was true then it would be good to let this female join, she could hunt and apparently stood her own against Garth and his pack. A wolf with that kind of resolve would be good, and Lilly seemed to have taken a liking to her, it was nice for her daughter to have friends like that. Maybe some of this new wolf's brave attitude would rub off on her daughter. She gently nudged the top of Anna's head, right in the middle of the black patch of fur on her forehead.

"You don't have to talk about it if you do not want to." She said, flicking her tail at her mate. She would take care of the joining process.

Winston, taking the hint, left the three girls alone and went outside of the den. A few moments later his howl echoed from outside, calling all of the other wolves back for a pack meeting.

Anna looked up at Eve and over at Lilly. "I…ran away from my other pack…The alpha there…he…" She started, Eve interrupting her with a raised paw.

"It's all right." She said, shaking her head as Anna began to say something else. "You don't have to force yourself to tell us anything. When you feel the need to share this part of your story then I will gladly hear it from you. Right now however you must be tired and no doubt hungry."

Anna flicked her ears slightly in surprise. "T-thank you…" She stammered, really grateful for not having to talk about her leaving, she didn't want to dig up what was in the past.

Lilly had to fight hard not to hop in place, her tail wagging like crazy though. It looked like there was no way Anna was going to not be allowed to join.

Eve smiled at the other wolf. She had a reputation for being quite a tyrant but it wasn't….completely true. She could be nice when the mood came to her and right now was one of those occasions. "Welcome to the Jasper pack Anna."

After being welcomed into the pack by both of the alphas Anna had left their den with Lilly and found that the entire pack was gathered down at the bottom of the hill. It was quiet a surprise. It was even more of a surprise when Anna found out that all of them had gathered to welcome her to the pack. As she stepped out of the den and into the view of all the wolves, each one began to howl until all their voices joined together in a welcome greeting. Something inside Anna's chest seemed to untwist; she finally found a new home.

_Back at the Eastern territory, tales about the newcomer in the western pack were spreading like wildfire. Some stories so outrageous that wolves were laughing themselves hoarse about them, not at Anna of course, but at the alpha that was disrespected, Garth. Currently the young alpha was having an unpleasant talk with his father, one of many that the two started to have a few weeks after he and Lilly began spending time together._

"Garth, you know I'm going to pass down control over the east to you." Tony told his son, pacing back and forth inside of his den.

"I know dad." Garth replied, saying word for word what his father would say next, they had this conversation too many times.

"You understand that the pack will not accept an Omega as an alpha wolf…" He explained, tail flicking agitatedly. "You've had your fun but now it's time to start thinking about that pack…" He went on, staring at his son as he paced.

Garth's hackles rose a bit, a small growl entering his voice. "This isn't some 'fun' one time thing. I love her dad." He said, staring back at his father.

Tony just growled at his son's words. "You can't even see how the pack looks at her when you take her with you while you hunt. If you try and bring her into this pack then there will be problems. I suggest you break off this little romp before things get out of hand. You need a mate who is strong and can lead this pack alongside you."

Garth rolled his eyes once his father wasn't looking. He was tired of arguing about this, secretly afraid of his father's words. He didn't want to break up with Lilly, but, much as he hated to admit it, his father might be right. "So if Lilly doesn't meet up to your standards, who would _you_ choose?" He growled, not bothering to hide the anger in his voice.

Tony glared at his son, growling right back at him. "Don't you dare disrespect me. I'm still alpha of this pack and your father. As long as you continue to play around with this omega I will not let you have control of the eastern territory, and as to who I would choose, why not this new wolf that everyone is talking about? She sounds like she would be suitable for an alpha's mate. Or even Kate. I'm sure she hasn't officially mated Humphrey yet."

Garth momentarily forgot his anger and scoffed at his father's words. "I wouldn't dream of having Anna as a mate. Kate is out of the question as well."

Tony raised his eyebrow at his son. "So you know her name already, that's a good first step." He nodded, ignoring Garth's denial.

Garth choked slightly on his laughter, shaking his head and turning to leave. "If we're done here…I'm going to go see my _mate._" He growled, leaving the den as his father's next words rang in his ears.

"Think about what I've said Garth! Sooner or later you will see the truth!"

_After Anna was welcomed into the pack she was immediately told to go and eat, from Eve of course. She didn't really know where to go but Lilly gladly offered to show her where the feeding area was, also offering to show her around the territory once they were done eating. Anna happily accepted the offer and both wolves walked off to go and eat._

Anna thought that eating would be rather tricky to handle, pecking order and things like that. As it turned out, her little spat with Garth had put her above the omegas and allowed her to eat after the alphas with the other wolves. She felt kind of bad for eating before Lilly, especially with the other wolf waiting to eat but she didn't seem to mind the wait. Still she tried to eat a bit quickly, taking only what she needed to get through the waning day and most of the night, chances were that the wolves would hunt again tomorrow.

Once she and Lilly were done both wolves headed away from the feeding area, trotting through the woods and about to begin their tour. However, a familiar looking brown furred wolf stopped their trip.

"Hey Lilly." Garth greeted his mate, tail wagging slowly. "Want to…hang out for a bit?" He asked, smiling happily at the wolf.

Lilly stared at her mate, confused at his sudden appearance. Soon she blushed and looked between Anna and Garth. She DID want to spend time with Garth, she always did. But she said she would show Anna around.

Garth ignored the fact that Anna was with his mate but seeing her so indecisive made him a bit jealous. He quickly fought off that feeling though, they were only girls, what harm could be done? "If you're busy I could come back later…" He said, turning to leave the two ladies.

Lilly took a step towards her mate, not wanting him to go but still not wanting to abandon Anna out of the blue like that. She was about to turn Garth down but Anna stopped her by giving her a small shove forward.

"Go on. Go play." She said, using a tone like her mother would use but ruining it by giving the white wolf a playful wink. "I'll be fine." She added, giving Lilly another push when she gave her a sad look.

Lilly wanted to argue but found that she couldn't. Once she was close enough to Garth Anna took off into the woods, shouting a farewell as she disappeared amongst the trees.

Garth smirked, at least this new wolf was considerate. He walked over and nuzzled his mate, who for some reason was staring in the direction where Anna had just left. "Shall we?" He asked, brushing Lilly's side with his tail.

Lilly slowly nodded her head, turning back to her mate and giving him an affectionate lick on the cheek, following him into the woods as he left.


	4. Solo howl

_Anna was deep in thought as she ran, going nowhere in particular except away from Garth. Back in her other pack there was a wolf like him, too confident in the way he did things, as if whoever he talked with was lucky that they caught his attention. Now, she didn't know if Garth was exactly like that but she still didn't trust him. Day was quickly turning to night but Anna didn't care, she just ran until the path she was running on began to slope upwards, only then did she realize that she was lost._

She stopped in her tracks, panting heavily and looking around at her surroundings. She had run until she was out of the forest and heading up the side of a mountain. The mountain wasn't too big, the peak was in plain sight and Anna really didn't feel like walking all the way back. Besides, while she was out here she might as well explore. So onward she went, heading up the mountain as the moon began to rise. She didn't realize however that she wasn't alone.

* * *

Humphrey had only caught a glimpse of the new wolf when they all welcomed her into the pack. She looked pretty from far away and beautiful up close. He only had eyes for Kate though and wouldn't dream of cheating on her but after seeing the new wolf just run off after Garth came to talk with Lilly…it was weird. He hadn't liked the other Alpha either when they met, still didn't to this day. But Garth didn't send him fleeing like he did to Anna.

So far she hadn't spotted him as she ran, heading towards the mountain where the moonlight howl was always held. Maybe he should've went back to get Kate, she was better at talking with the other females, but he was going to be an alpha alongside her and he would need to deal with his pack whenever she wasn't around. With that thought in mind he began to follow the new wolf up the mountain.

As she made her way up the mountain she noticed that there were various platforms near the top. Various paw prints along with old scents of other wolves told her that this was some sort of meeting area. After a short while she was near the top of the mountain and was surprised to see the moon, almost full, shining brightly above the topmost part of the mountain. At the very top there was another platform, closer to the moon than all the others. She quickly found a path leading up to the platform and trotted up along it, wanting to be closer to the bright moon, never before seeing it like she was doing now.

* * *

Once she was at the top she walked out into the center of the platform and stared up at the moon, quickly becoming oblivious to the world around her. It was just….so bright and clear. Before coming here…whenever she looked up at the moon it had been so far away. Her previous Alpha rarely howled at the moon and neither did the pack, not wanting to somehow anger the male. Whenever she wanted to howl she always had to sneak off, blaming her howling on some other wolf when she returned. She always thought the excuse never worked but she was never bothered about it afterwards.

Looking at the moon so closely now, she couldn't resist it. It called to something inside of her and she found herself taking a deep breath, before lifting her head and howling at the moon.

* * *

Humphrey couldn't believe that the new girl was heading towards the top platform for the moonlight howl. If anyone caught her up there…it might be a bit awkward. He sped up his trot, trying to catch Anna before she reached the top but he was too late, she went up the path and made it to the top before him. A few seconds later Humphrey could hear her howling. The howl stopped him dead in his tracks, shivers going through his body. The way she howled, it was like she was scared. Her voice rose higher, carrying along through the air; no doubt a few other wolves would hear and come see what was happening.

He wanted to stop her but found that he couldn't quite bring himself to do it just yet. The moonlight howl was still a few nights away, why not let her sing out her troubles without being bothered? He sighed a bit, turning around and heading back down the path, stopping after a few moments and waiting for the new wolf to finish. If she needed help getting back then he'd help.

* * *

"Gaaaarth…" Lilly whined, pawing impatiently at the ground. "I have to go see if she's alright…what if she got lost or something?" She said, looking up at her mate. They hadn't gone too far before she started to feel bad about letting Anna run off alone.

Garth had to work to hold in his annoyance. "She doesn't need our help…she's more than capable of taking care of herself." He growled softly, wondering why she was so worried about the new girl. If she got lost, well that was her fault.

"Pleeeease?" Lilly persisted, giving the larger wolf classic puppy dog eyes, head rested on both of her paws as she looked up at him.

"Ahh….fine." He grumbled, blushing and looking away from the adorable omega, it wasn't fair that she had those kinds of powers to use against him.

Lilly bounced slightly in place pressing her nose against her mate's cheek. "Come on!" She grinned, dashing off in the direction where Anna had gone last.

Garth grumbled to himself as he started to follow her, trotting after the omega as she began to pull ahead of him. This new girl was slowly starting to become a trouble maker.

* * *

Anna howled out all of her bottled up emotions, fear, happiness, anger, love. All of it mixed inside of her and came out as a melody. She howled a melody that she sang with her mother, wishing the she-wolf well wherever she had gone. She howled about her abusive alpha, glad to have escaped his clutches. She howled about the pack she had left behind, sending them her love and hoping that they might receive it and she howled because it felt….right. Sitting at the top of the mountain, alone, singing out about her life and giving that melody to the moon above, settled something inside of her. Her melody lasted for a few more minutes before she slowly began to stop, shaking and panting softly under the moon.

Humphrey was shocked after hearing her howl. He didn't understand what she was singing about but he could hear that she had been hurt as she lived her life. He found himself not quite ready to face the wolf after she bared her soul like that. He started to creep down the mountain path, wanting to give the wolf time alone to herself. The pathways around the mountain would lead her down to where she entered, so he would wait for her there, that would give her enough alone time, he nodded. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice two other wolves running up the path, one white and the other brown.

It wasn't until Lilly shouted his name that he finally saw them and quickly gestured to both wolves to be quiet. Once they got close enough he hastily asked what they were doing on the mountain, whispering so they wouldn't bother the new girl.

"Lilly wanted to check on her new girlfriend." Garth whispered back, tail swishing a bit as he got a small shoulder cuff from Lilly's paw.

"I didn't want her to get lost!." Lilly pouted, wondering why Garth was acting like she had done something wrong.

"Well…she isn't." Humphrey said to the two, ushering them over away from the pathway. "I saw her running through the woods and decided to investigate." He explained, looking up towards the top platform. "She ran up there and then howled…" He went on, trying to find the words to explain how she was howling.

"That was her?" Lilly asked, ears flicking up in surprise. "She sounded so sad…" she mumbled, following Humphrey's gaze up to the top platform.

Garth rolled his eyes at the two omegas, walking away from them both and heading up towards the top. "Well lets go get her." He said, trotting up the pathway as Lilly and Garth scrambled after him.

"Garth wait!" Humphrey hissed, "A howl like that….she might want to be left alone ya know?" He said, groaning inwardly as the other wolf quickly made his way to the top.

"Uh oh…" Lilly muttered, not wanting them to get into a fight again.

Anna sighed heavily, staring down at the ground in front of her paws, a few tearstains lingered on the cold stone after her little performance. Slowly she began to regain her composure, she needed to find her way back.

"What are you doing up here?" A voice said behind her, making Anna leap into the air.

Garth held in a smirk as the she-wolf rounded on him, fear making her eyes go wide. Well this was new.

"Well?" He said, moving towards her. She looked like she was about to jump off of the cliff since he was in front of the pathway leading down.

Humphrey and Lilly hung back, peeking around the corner at the two wolves, hoping that all would go well and no one would start any trouble.

Anna glared at Garth, why was he here when she saw him go off with Lilly? A quick look behind the wolf showed that the other girl was behind him as well, along with a new face. She still hadn't quite regained herself and tried to walk past the male. "None of your business…" She mumbled, instantly regretting her words. She momentarily forgot that the male was an Alpha. Now things might get a bit testy.

Garth smirked, adrenaline flooding his body. She had crossed the line a few too many times today and he was going to remind her who was top wolf. "I said…" He growled, blocking her way back down. "What. Were. You. Doing?" he bared his teeth at the female, if she wouldn't show him any respect then he'd quickly change that.

Anger flared up inside of Anna's body, making her hackles bristle up. She snarled at the male, baring her teeth as well. "I was having a private moment to myself….didn't know Alphas like you liked to spy on business that didn't concern them!" She growled, if he wanted a fight then he'd have one. A part of her was glad that she might fight, anger was far better than the state she was in a few seconds ago.

Garth was furious, why was this girl trying so hard to on get on his bad side? He was about to lunge for the wolf, seeing her tense up, ready for a fight, when Humphrey slid between them both, waves of fear pouring from him.

Lilly just stared at the other Omega; she was rooted to the spot as both wolves got ready to rip into each other. But Humphrey, he was already running forward, moving between the angry wolves and shaking like a leaf. Even though he was terrified that both wolves might turn on him he was still going to do what he was born to do, end fights before they got out of hand.

"Come on guys….uh….and girls." He said, giving a small shaky laugh as he looked at both of them. "Please tell me you aren't gonna have a fight over a little howling. That's the most pointless thing I've ever heard of." He went on, ears tilted back against his head and his tail tucked low. He appealed to both of them while still staying between them. "If you really want to fight…then fight me. I'm sure I could take both you two down." He gave a weak growl and wagged his tail, a grin slowly spreading along his muzzle.

Anna was the first one to break, her anger disappearing as quickly as it came, a small laugh escaping her as she shook her head. "I'm sorry….I was tired and wasn't thinking clearly. Forgive me…" She stared at Garth and then down at his shoulders. "Forgive me…Alpha." She added, tucking her ears back and tail low, creeping forward and lying on her back at his feet, exposing her belly to the male.

Humphrey gave a deep sigh of relief, shaking out his fur and watching the two…make up….sort of.

Garth was so confused, how could this wolf be angry one moment….then completely submissive the next. He stared down at her exposed form and fought hard not to blush. The trail of black fur on her chest went down along her belly towards her tail. He quickly stopped himself from staring too long before things got weird and gave a small cough, turning around and walking towards his mate, a small blush on his face that he hoped Lilly wouldn't notice. "It's…alright. Sorry I intruded." He said back, walking past Lilly and heading down the path. "I have to get home. Be careful you three." He called back, making his way towards the exit.

Lilly and Humphrey stared at each other before looking at Anna, Lilly walking forward as the other wolf got off of the ground and shook out her fur.

"Are you…alright?" Lilly hesitantly asked, still somewhat afraid that her foul mood would still be there.

"Yeah….I'm sorry." Anna said, giving the other female a small smile. "And thank you…" She turned around to look at Humphrey, she was happy the omega had stopped both of them from fighting.

"No worries." Humphrey grinned, sitting on the ground and scratching one of his ears with his back paw. "Didn't want you to hurt barf too badly." He winked, getting another small laugh from the other wolf.

"Humphrey! I thought you said you'd stop calling him that." Lilly pouted, hiding a smile though, it seemed like everything would be alright.

Humphrey just grinned and walked past the two girls. "Come on…we'd better get home." He said, heading down the mountain path.

Lilly looked up at Anna, who now honestly did look tired and then started to follow the other omega down the mountain. "Come on…we have to get a good spot in the den before all the others get there first." She said, tail wagging a bit as she smiled happily.

Anna nodded at the other wolf, quickly following her and Humphrey down the mountain. She'd have to apologies again to Garth; she went way out of line with that little outburst of hers. Even though she didn't quite like the male…she didn't need to make an enemy of him so soon. With that thought in mind she followed the two wolves with a smile.

* * *

**(Rawr…Sooo I think I can say that this was my intro of sorts. I shall try and throw in interesting ideas from here on out! Thank you for reading so far and please don't hesitate to review! )**


	5. Alittle playtime

_The eyes . . . they were always watching, empty black eyes that locked onto her figure and wouldn't turn away. Anna knew that if the one those eyes belonged to ever caught up with her . . .she was done for._

"_You can't hide forever little pup. . ." _

Anna woke up wide eyed with fright and a paw on the bridge of her nose. She gave a small grunt as she shuffled up quickly onto her feet, dislodging a few wolves that were sleeping around her. She panted softly for breath as she tried to regain her bearings, having momentarily forgotten where she was.

"Anna? ..." A small voice filled with sleepiness called from behind the startled wolf.

She turned to find Lily wiping the sleepiness from her face and peering at her with worried eyes. Slowly knowledge began to return to her, she had gotten away from the bloodshed and made it to a brand new home. She sighed a bit and carefully stepped over the other sleepers as she made her way over to the snow colored omega.

"Bad dream." She whispered as she leaned down to bump her nose against Lily's shoulder, urging her to try and get some more sleep. The sun wasn't even up yet and the others barely even stirred, still it looked like Lily wasn't going to sleep. The little fact brought a smile to her face, Lily was a good friend.

"Whaaat?" The omega giggled softly as Anna smiled, slowly rolling onto her feet and stretching herself out.

"Ohhh….nothing." She smiled, yawning slightly and giving her body a brisk. "Well it looks like you and I are the only ones awake." She mused. "Should we go hunt for breakfast?" She asked, looking around at all the sleeping wolves. "Some of them may be hun-…" She stopped and looked over at the Omega who suddenly went silent. "Lily?"

The Omega gently plopped down onto the ground, laying her head on top of her paws. "I don't hunt…" She mumbled, ears folding down.

Anna sat down and tilted her head at the gloomy wolf. "How can you not hunt? You're a wolf." She chuckled softly "Hunting should be natural."

"Well I'm not good at it." Lily pouted, huffing against the ground and causing a few more wolves to stir; outside the sky was slowly beginning to lighten up.

Anna shook her head and gave the omega's tail a light nip, causing her to shift up on her feet and stare. "Come on, we'll wake up the others if we keep talking." She whispered, making her way towards the exit.

"But I can't hunt!" Lily whispered back, creeping after the retreating wolf, making her way outside into the brisk morning air.

"No one said anything about you hunting." Anna smiled; tail wagging as she took a deep whiff of the many scents around.

Lily sighed a bit, ears flicking as she yawned softly. "Well…alright."

"Good…now come on!" Anna grinned, bounding away from the sleepy female and down towards the woods.

Lily was shocked for a bit, quickly regaining herself and trotting after the wolf, speeding up into a run as the girl kept getting further and further away. She looked about to make sure they were far enough away from the main den before calling out ahead of her. "Hey wait up!" She winced slightly, that could probably still be heard but it was over and done with now. Still Anna was pulling ahead of her though; a small huff escaped her muzzle, warm breath visible on the cold air.

Anna knew she was leaving the girl behind and felt somewhat bad about it, but everything would be okay. She had a half formed spur of the moment type of plan to get Lily to at least THINK about trying to hunt. She had to bring her running speed down a bit, Lily was starting to call after her a bit louder, she didn't want the whole forest to know what they were up to. She ran on for a few more minutes, making sure to look behind her to see if Lily was keeping up, a flash of silver fur through the trees was all she needed to confirm before she was off.

Lily was panting softly for breath before long, why was Anna refusing to slow down so she could catch up? Why were they so far from the den when it was still so early? More and more questions were flying through her mind when suddenly she saw Anna slowing down before stopping completely. With a happy sigh she ran towards the other wolf, hoping for some answers before Anna rounded on her and growled, eyes narrowing with her ears tilted back against her head. It brought Lily to a screeching halt and she gasped aloud.

She didn't think Lily would freeze up quite like that, but the lesson had started. Anna gave the other girl a few moments to get in a few quick pants of breath before exploding forward, bearing down on the girl fast.

Lily squeaked, eyes flying wide open, pupils huge, adrenaline pumping through her body, then turned tail and fled. Her paws pounded on the ground as she ducked and weaved through the trees, moments of fleeing from Kate while she practiced coming to her panicked brain. Anna was hunting her!

Hmmm, so Lily did know how to run away from another wolf, quite well actually. For a moment Anna was gaining no ground as she chased the female, Lily was using the trees to her advantage and knew exactly how to dodge and weave between them to confound a pursuer. It might have worked on another wolf but it was only slowing Anna down a tad. Then Lily made a mistake, fleeing into a clearing between the trees, and by the looks of it Lily knew she shouldn't have done that as well.

_Oh no…this is bad_ she thought, taking a deep breath and sprinting forward as fast as she could, heart pounding in her chest as her paws dug up bits of snow. For a moment she thought she could make it back into the trees before the thumping of another set of paws caught up to her ears a few seconds before her back paws were knocked out from under her body and down she went, tumbling into the snow as Anna pounced her, pinning her on her back in the cool snow.

"I'msorryI'msorry! Don'thurtmeplease!" She begged, paws drawing up to her chest, ears and head tilted backwards to expose her throat, a fearful whine coming from her as she gasped for air. She squeaked in surprise as she felt something warm drag along her neck fur and then blushed hard.

Anna couldn't resist giving a small little lick to the wolf's neck, the girl's heart was pounding and her whole body was warm. She smiled as she kept the female pinned then leaned up to press her nose against Lily's forehead. "Heh….tag." She said, grinning at the complete look of bafflement on the other wolf's face. "What'd you think I was gonna do? Eat you or something?" She asked, moving off of the silver wolf and shaking out her fur, panting softly for air herself, Lily was actually a fast runner when she needed to be.

"T-tag?" She blinked, looking sideways at Anna, her brain taking a moment to figure things out. "….Tag!" She gasped, struggling to get on her feet, shaking the snow off of her fur as well, glaring at the other wolf, who had the nerve to sit there with a giant grin on her face! She sighed and flopped down on her haunches, blush still on her face as Anna just snickered softly.

"Oh come on…" She said, trotting over to bump her shoulder against Lily's, the other wolf shifting a bit but saying nothing. "Hey now…I might not have caught you if you stayed in the trees. You're a pretty fast runner ya know." That got a small smile out of the wolf.

"Heh….well…you scared me." She said, turning to glare cutely at Anna. She had to admit though, it was kind of fun if she thought about it like a game of tag. Suddenly she pounced on the other girl, taking her by surprise and once again tumbling back into the snow.

"Ack!" Anna grunted as Lily pounced, falling down into the snow and tumbling with the female, giving a few light nips and pawing at the girl, laughing happily as they played.

Lily giggled and growled playfully, throwing out a few of her own nips and taps of her paws, that is, until a rather loud "AHEM." Made both girls stop their playtime and look up in unison at a large brown wolf.

"Now what in the world are you two girls doing out here by yourselves?" Garth asked, leaning against a tree with a smug grin on his face.


	6. Breaking point

_(Uh...rated...idk...T+/M? Implied naughtiness and violence)_

* * *

_Well this was just great, being caught by Garth like this of all times. Anna squirmed underneath Lilly, glaring at Garth._

"So what are you two up too?" He repeated, leaning against a nearby tree, surveying the scene before him with a rather smug grin on his face.

Anna wanted to bare her teeth at the male; instead she wrapped her paws around an extremely surprised Lily, pulling her into an abrupt hug. "Why Lilly! You devious little thing you." She murmured, laying her head back and letting her tongue hang out slightly, staring at Garth whose face was now beet red, the smug grin of his effectively wiped clean.

Lilly squeaked and squirmed around in Anna's grip, her face even redder than Garth's. "W-what are you doing!" She whispered, paws planted by Anna's shoulders, the other wolf having gotten them into a rather…provocative position.

"Just play along with it." Anna whispered back, giving the Omega a playful wink before she gasped in such a way that Lilly's blush rose a few more degrees. "Such naughty paws you have…" She murred, grinning as Garth coughed and averted his gaze, skittering behind some trees. "Well….some wolves don't seem to enjoy a good show." She huffed, looking back at Lilly as the Omega finally succeeded in scrambling out of her grip, chasing after her mate. The blush on her face was positively adorable.

"G-Garth wait! S-she was only joking!" The Omega panted, disappearing into the woods in search of the brown wolf.

Anna chuckled to herself as she rolled onto her paws, she'd apologies to Lilly later but Garth totally deserved that. She quickly shook most of the snow out of her pelt and slowly trotted after the two, giving them a few minutes to sort the little situation out.

Garth panted heavily as he bounded through the woods, blush still on his face as he hurriedly tried to think of something other than what he just witnessed. His back legs shook slightly as his tail curled between his legs, he was an alpha! Yet he was reduced to slinking away by some…joke of a display? A rather…hot joke…He growled and shook his head vigorously. He would NOT think about it, nothing in the world would get him to. . .

"Hi Garth."

"Waugh!" He rounded on the voice with a growl, eyes narrowed as he saw Humphrey, of all wolves, back up quickly.

"Whoa there buddy…" He chuckled, sitting on his haunches and holding up both of his front paws. "Whatever it is…don't take it out on me thanks." He grinned, ears flicking slightly as Lilly rushed through.

"Humph- oof!" She grunted, not realizing where she was going and smacking right into her mate, bowling him over onto his side and flopping on him. "I'm sorry!" She squeaked, scrambling off of the male as he quickly rose up onto his paws.

Garth grunted as he got up, stupid Anna and her tricks, he should have been able to withstand a small tackle like that from an _Ome_….his mate. He glared at Humphrey who was busily staring elsewhere, judging from his quivering lips however the little stunt didn't go unnoticed.

"Garth I'm sorry! Anna was just messing with you, you know that!" Lilly whined, staring at the brown wolf, eyes wide and pleading silently for forgiveness.

Garth's stomach did all kinds of flip flops from the stare, face heating up again as he quickly shook his head. "I know she was." He huffed, tail flicking in agitation.

"Did I miss something here?" Humphrey asked, wagging his tail slowly to and fro, things were getting interesting pretty fast, and going in a direction that he found himself liking for some reason.

"Just a harmless little joke." Anna smiled, trotting happily out of the woods and joining the group, sitting a few spaces away from Humphrey. "Garth here found me and Lilly…_practicing."_ She murmured, waggling her eyebrows for added effect.

Garth and Lilly once again had red faces, Garth glaring at Anna while Lilly looked everywhere except at any of the three. Anna could have sworn if Humphrey's mouth was a little bit larger she could fit her whole head inside it from the way it was hanging open.

"Y-you w-were doing w-what?" Humphrey stuttered, gears of imagination spinning rapidly in his brain as he thought up all kinds of…_scenarios._

Anna couldn't resist it any longer, she gave a small bounce in place as she laughed, tail wagging like a blur as she enjoyed each wolf's expression. "Oh come ON! I just get into your pack and what? You think I'm going to…" She stared over at Lilly, the Omega's ears flicking down as she turned away. "Please. We're both girls…although if I was a boy..." She cut the suggestion off as a low threatening growl came from Garth. "All right all right, that was uncalled for. But honestly, it was a simple joke. Nothing more, nothing less." She declared, lifting a paw and placing it on her chest.

Humphrey was definitely amused; this new girl actually seemed to know what fun was. Garth was annoyed, she barely got here and already he was ready to put her in her place. Lilly was…feeling a little weird.

The sun was beginning to rise above the tree tops and the howls of wolves could be heard echoing in the distance, Garth's ears flicked up before he sat down, took a large breath and gave his own answering howl. Humphrey and Lilly's heads dropped, disappointed sighs coming from their muzzles at the same time.

"What are you two upset for?" Anna asked, head tilting to the side. "It's only a hunting how….oh." She smiled sheepishly, putting two and two together. "We're a hunting party now….and you two…don't know how to hunt?" She ventured, staring between Lilly and Humphrey.

"I know how…" Humphrey huffed, scratching at his ear. "I'd just rather…not get in the way." He said, not wanting to be on the receiving end of a failed hunt.

Garth stretched out, yawning wide and giving his body a quick shake. "That's all well and good, but there's four of us here, and we're closest to the usual hunting spots. So we're now a hunting party." He stated simply, flicking his tail towards the woods. "Come on."

_Oooooh, big scary Alpha mode._ Anna thought, following after him mind wandering as their little group traveled on, Lilly and Humphrey meekly trotting behind her.

* * *

A small herd of caribou were busy grazing amongst the snow covered ground, oblivious to the four ravenous pair of eyes that watched their every move. Each wolf hidden among the trees as they waited for the right moment to strike.

Garth gave a flick of his tail to the right, "Humphrey, you and Anna cut off the rear while me and Lilly go in." He muttered, keeping his eyes on the herd and missing Anna's incredulous stare.

Lilly and Humphrey just huffed softly, not even attempting to argue with the order. Before they got ready however Anna cut Lilly off, pointing towards Humphrey and nudging the Omega. Lilly was confused at first but still she kept nudging.

"Now!" Garth barked.

"Go!" Anna pushed Lilly forward as Humphrey ran out of the woods, spooking the caribou into running the opposite way, Lilly soon following after him.

"What are yo…" Garth sputtered, turning around to see a smug looking Anna dashing towards the herd.

"Try not to get in my way!" She called back to him, the male's teeth bared in a silent snarl as he gave chase.

Their squabble however was quickly buried under the primal instinct to get food, both wolves cutting through the fleeing herd, exposing two of the slower caribou as the rest of them fled. Instantly the large animals turned and ran, Garth and Anna right on their heels.

Lilly and Humphrey were there just as Garth had ordered, running up to block the fleeing mammals, the two caribou trapped between four growling predators. Snarling and terrified bellows echoed around the area as predator and prey fought for the right to live.

Lilly and Humphrey darted in to give a few snaps of their jaws, only freighting the terrified caribou, both of the Omega's watching in shocked awe as Garth and Anna danced about their prey, biting and dragging against their back legs. Both of them, possibly without even realizing it, were a great hunting pair.

One of the caribou stomped on the ground and lowered its head, intent on goring one of its tormentors. Anna ducked underneath it however and snarled viciously, the spooked animal rearing up as Garth leapt at the creature, jaws clamping down on its throat. The other tried to flee as its companion was brought down but Lilly and Humphrey once again cut off its escape, the caribou giving a defeated bellow before it fell to Anna's jaws clamped around its neck.

Both wolves kept a death grip on their respective prizes, panting heavily for breath and staring about each other. Garth let go of his caribou, the body flopping lifelessly onto the ground before rounding on Anna, the female dropping her prey as well and giving a harmless grin.

Garth growled low, eyes full of malice as he glared at the female. "I'm Alpha to you and you disobeyed a direct order." He rumbled, hackles raised and claws unsheathed.

Anna was quite shocked, ears momentarily tilting back before she realized that it was Garth she was dealing with. "Technically I never joined YOUR pack." She growled, her own hackles rising. They both did a great job of catching something and he was ANGRY? "YOU are not my alpha." She snarled.

Lilly was shocked speechless, staring wide eyed at Humphrey and silently begging him to do something.

Humphrey was frozen as well; it was like watching two alphas fight and he had no idea, or any desire, to step in between that kind of dispute. Each wolf could only back away a small distance as the two wolves launched at one another and began to fight, Lilly trying not to let her heart break at the sight of her mate and new friend fighting so viciously.

Yelps and blood chilling snarls echoed loudly around the clearing as both wolves fought, each one seemingly intent on killing the other. Garth needed to put Anna in her place, if she kept disrespecting him at every turn, his position as alpha would be questioned. Anna however wasn't going to be pushed over by some big tough guy, Alpha or not, if he wanted her respect then he was going to earn it.

Lilly trembled a bit, wondering if it was safe to try and break them up, the fight was so…intense though. She didn't even remember if Kate ever fought like this in an Alpha fight. She looked back over to Humphrey and was surprised to find the Omega staring completely past the two fighters, her gaze following along his path until she gave a small squeak.

"HEY BREAK IT UP!" Kate yelled, charging head first right into the fray! Claws flashing and teeth snapping before the two were separated, Kate looking between both wolves as she kept herself firmly between them. "What is your problem Garth!" She growled, rounding on the brown male.

Anna tried not to smile, that guy knew what he was doing. Her front legs and shoulders had a few nicks and a spot behind her neck stung slightly, she might have been bleeding. Garth had his fair share of scrapes as well, one of his ears bleeding and a tuft of fur missing from his chest.

"SHE." He growled over Kate's shoulder and at Anna. "Disobeyed orders, naturally I'm going to correct it." He stated, paws kneading into the ground, his body screaming at him to just leap over Kate and finish the fight.

"Yeah and if I hadn't we wouldn't have caught these two caribou…..no offense Lilly." Anna explained. "What Alpha in their right mind puts a wolf who doesn't hunt in an attack position?" She growled right back, standing her ground despite Kate's interference.

Every wolf, even Garth could agree that Humphrey and Lilly….weren't really the BEST hunters in the pack.

Kate turned to face Anna, her expression completely neutral. "While you both did bring down two caribou, Anna, disobeying a direct order from an Alpha is punishable by force…." She gave her a disappointed look, Anna immediately ducking her head. She knew that, and Kate knew that she knew. So why the violence? Her stare seemed to ask.

Anna gave the Alpha female a pointed look, staring at her chest and right through it and towards the male behind her, teeth slightly bared. She just didn't like him, he was too…full of himself.

Kate rolled her eyes and trotted forward to grab one of the caribou in her jaws, trusting the two not to fight for today. She'd deal with Anna later, she decided, tail flicking the girl's nose as she began to drag the caribou back to their pack territory, the unspoken order for the other three to follow her quickly being received. Anna following after Kate, throwing a glare towards Garth with Humphrey and Lilly trailing behind her, Lilly stopping however to go to her mate and give him an affectionate lick on his ear, cleaning the injured spot for him.

"I'll talk to her…" She mumbled, nuzzling against the male before trotting off to catch up to her sister.

Garth just grunted at the Omega, pride somewhat chafed at having been equally matched, if only for a moment, from this new female. He walked over and grabbed the caribou he brought down, making his way back to his own pack.

Tony gave a small nod of approval from his hidden point in the woods. Having spotted the entire scene from their brilliant hunting together to how easily and equally they fought. If Garth had Anna instead of Lilly…their pack would be stronger than those western wolves. A cunning grin lifted his features as he turned and made his way back to the eastern territory.

* * *

(Questions? Suggestions?...if there are any...Complaints? Please let me know what you think so far!)


End file.
